Try perfect? Gorgeous or even beautiful?
by Me And The Time Vortex
Summary: Driving down a deserted road in the Rocky Mountains, Dean finds something unexpected: An omega. Not only an omega, but a naked, injured, pregnant omega. Castiel doesn't talk much, but that doesn't change the brightness of his soul. It also doesn't stop Dean from falling in love with him. /THIS PROMPT IS NOT MINE./ One!Shot Destiel fluffy fic with Mpreg. Enjoy!


******Hello there! So, like described in the description, this little one-shot has Mpreg and fluff and is Omega/Alpha. Hope you like it! Please review if you would like to have some sort of sequel to this! This is also a roleplay as you could probably tell in the way that the story switches from character POV's. I do not own the characters and the prompt or idea that I got this from is not mine, it's someone else's. Enjoy though :) I did this role play with a lovely person who's Tumblr is buttbrothers dot tumblr dot com******

Driving down a deserted road in the Rocky Mountains, Dean finds something unexpected: An omega. Not only an omega, but a naked, injured, pregnant omega.

Castiel doesn't talk much, but that doesn't change the brightness of his soul.

It also doesn't stop Dean from falling in love with him.

* * *

Castiel had nearly lost hope on life. He wasn't wanted, by anyone, beta or alpha. He was almost sure he would've died, had he not been found; or worse, him and his child would have been forced to live alone on the streets like beggars.

But not until Dean found him. Dean was a gentle man, but domineering in all the right ways. He kept Castiel safe, and he cared about the baby that was due any day now.

"Thank you," Castiel whispered as he laid against the bed, using Dean's thick chest as his pillow. His voice was wrecked with misuse, and it was a wonder that it still worked. He traced invisible shapes against the alpha's shirt. "For everything, I mean."

Dean smiled and only held onto Castiel tighter, he loved the man more than he loved himself and it didn't matter if the baby was someone else's, he loved it like his own. "No problem." He replied smoothly. "No problem at all." He said as he bent his head to kiss Castiel's full, plump lips. Something he couldn't stop himself from doing because of the ever-increasing love that he continued to feel for the Omega.

Castiel sighed softly, feeling himself grow warmer with Dean's touch. He loved everything about the man. His smell, his touch, his voice- everything. He loved kissing Dean, even when the Alpha refused to wear chap stick in the middle of winter. He remained silent for a moment, just savouring Dean's touch, before looking up at Dean through thick, black eye lashes. "May I ask you something, Dean?"

Dean looked down at the omega, looking into his deep blue eyes. The blue reminded him of when he went to the beach once as a child, the warm summer day and the soft winds surrounding the air as Dean dug into the sand and witnessed the soft crashing of the blue waves, and his mother's face smiling at him. "Yes, of course." Dean said, his voice low and quiet but suit him in such a way.

"Why did you take me in?" It was a question that circled Castiel's mind constantly. Dean was a nice, handsome man; he could have anyone he wanted, so why settle with a homeless, pregnant, near emaciated Omega? "It isn't that I'm not appreciative, because the Lord knows I am," he assured him. "It's just- you're the only one who even gave me a second glance. I have baggage, yet you still show me love. Why?"

Dean frowned slight at the question. He didn't have to think much about the question, in fact he didn't have to think at all. He already thought about it before. "Why not?" Dean asked and a smile hinted at the edges of his lips. "Everyone deserves a second glance and even if I didn't fall in love with you, I would still help you. Help you get sorted out, get a job and help you raise this little one.." Dean said as he moved his hand to splay across Castiel's large stomach. "I have done it because... I don't know why... I just did and it turned out to be one of the best decisions I have ever made." Dean smiled.

Castiel then smiled, pleased enough with the answer. He drew out a sigh and nuzzled into Dean's neck, breathing in his musky, Alpha scent. "It shouldn't be long, actually," Castiel told him. "It could be due any day now."

Dean looked down and traced one of the stretch marks on the Omega. "These are beautiful... proof that you carried a living being inside your body for all those months." Dean explained and kissed the top of Castiel's head. "You're amazing, you know that?" He said, his green eyes glinting a little. he felt excited, he would see the baby any day now and he couldn't wait.

A small blush burned at Castiel's pale cheeks. He loved how Dean always found beauty in his imperfections. "It anyone is amazing here, it's you," he befuddled with a gentle smile. "Though, I'm not quite sure amazing is a good enough to describe you. Try perfect? Gorgeous or even beautiful?"

"If I am those things then so are you." Dean hummed a little and with one hand still on Castiel's stomach and the other hand gently clasped around one of the Omega's, he closed his eyes and started to hum a relaxing tune, a tune that made him realize was soothing them. He realized that Castiel had fallen asleep because his breathing was slow and calmed and his face was an array of imperfection. Dean smiled, he couldn't ask for anyone better than Castiel and soon enough, he fell asleep too.

* * *

It didn't take much for Castiel to be lulled to sleep in Dean's arms, his fist clinging to the man's chest while he slept soundly. A few hours later, he was roused awake again, a pulling pain in his gut that quickly pulled him from his slumber. "Dean?" he whimpered, one hand tugging the covers off the Alpha, the other grasping at his stomach; contractions had already began, ripping through his body painfully. "Dean, please, wake up."

Dean had been enjoying sleep, he was dreaming of himself, Castiel and his baby, taking a stroll in the park. He was awoken though, quite suddenly as he felt that the bed sheets were wet and that Castiel sounded a bit frantic. He turned on the bedside lamp and sat up a little. "Cas... what's wrong?" He asked and he quickly saw that Castiel had one arm almost protectively around his stomach, almost in a pained fashion and then he realized why the sheets were wet. "Cas.." He said, a bit more alert. "Is it the baby?" He asked.

Castiel whimpered as a reply, shaking his head and clenching around his stomach. It was his first pregnancy, and he hadn't had much education regarding childbirth. He hadn't known it be this painful, and he hadn't expected to be this frightened. "I don't know what to do," he admitted, biting his tongue as another contraction pulled at him. A million emotions ran through him at once. Embarrassment, for the fact that the bed was now wet, alongside fear and confusion and anxiety. He was thankful, at least, that Dean was there with him.

"That's okay Cas.." Dean said. "Your waters have broken and we'll get you down to a hospital in no time." Dean tipped up Castiel's chin, making the omega look up at Dean. "It'll be okay." He smiled a little, reassuringly and he kissed the man. He then hopped out of bed and went over to quickly pack a bag of clothes for Castiel, and some baby jumpsuits that Dean bought for the baby as soon as he took Castiel in. He also packed some other necessities from the bathroom before coming back into the bedroom and helping Castiel to sit up at the end of the bed so that Dean could change Castiel's wet pyjama's to something more comfortable and with one hand holding onto the bag and another arm wrapped around Castiel's waist, he spoke up. "You ready to go?" He asked.

Despite the current situation, Castiel felt at least some relief at Dean's words. The Alpha never failed to make things better. He sighed when he was finally out of his soiled clothing, and wrote a mental note to thank Dean later in all ways possible, before he finally tried to stand up. His knees were weak, but thanks to Dean, he remained aloft. "I'm ready," Castiel nodded, exhaling shakily and gripping his stomach. "Should we call the hospital first?"

"I will do that when I'm driving you... I'll just put my phone on loudspeaker." Dean said, in all honesty, he didn't really think about that and he was grateful that Castiel reminded him because he wouldn't like it if they had to wait in some sort of waiting room while Castiel was labouring. With short steps they made their way to the car, only stopping once as a contraction zipped its way through Castiel. "Just breathe Cas... that's it. Inhale... Exhale..." He tried to be as supportive as he could, hoping that it was working. Dean helped Castiel get into the passenger seat of the car and got into the driving seat, immediately starting up the car and then pulling away. He pulled out his phone and called the nearest hospital, putting them on loudspeaker.

Castiel listened to Dean and tried to keep his breathing regular until they finally made it to the car, racing off to the hospital and nearly breaking the speed limit, not that Castiel would complain. He nearly struggled to tell the doctor on the phone the duration between his contractions, but was relieved when they told him they'd be ready for Castiel as soon as he got there. "Oh god, Dean, it hurts." he whimpered. Castiel didn't want to add extra stress on the man, but his mind was in a blur.

"It's alright babe... just breathe through them." Dean comforted, reaching out to hold onto Castiel's hand. "Maybe you can have an epidural when we get there so that it makes the pain go away." He squeezed Castiel's hand a little but had to pull away so that he could turn into the car park lot for the hospital. He found a spot to park and he reached over to get the overnight bag and got out of his side of the car, going to the other side and helping Castiel get out of the car, and shuffle inside the hospital. He went into the receptionist, leaving Castiel to hold onto a chair to keep him upright whilst one arm constantly was supporting his belly. The receptionist nodded and a nurse came up to Castiel with a wheelchair, explaining how they had got Castiel's room all set up ready and waiting for him.

Castiel shut his eyes and nodded, trying his best to follow Dean's instructions, though to no avail. He felt himself sigh with relief when he was finally in a wheelchair and pushed into his hospital room, ushered onto a bed, and stripped of his clothing. Thankfully, they had told him he qualified for epidural, and within minutes he was numbed and ready for birth. "Dean," Castiel whimpered, reaching out for Dean's hand and grasping at it roughly. His legs were spread, and he was soon instructed to push.

"It's alright Cas." Dean smiled a little and held onto Castiel's hand, trying to soothe Castiel because no doubt that Castiel would be afraid of what was going to happen next because it was just him doing all the work, no one else and even Dean was anxious but he knew it would be worth it when holding Castiel's baby for the first time. Dean stroked Castiel's sweaty forehead, clearing the dark curls from it. "You'll do fine, I love you." He said as he gave a gentle squeeze of Castiel's hand.

He wanted to tell Dean he loved him, too, but his words were torn from him and replaced with a whine as pain sheered through him. With some coaching, Castiel pushed with a whimper, and kept pushing until he heard the doctor announce the baby was crowning. It seemed like hours before Castiel gave that one final push, and suddenly he wasn't the only one crying in the room; he heard the baby's cry pierce the room, and for what may be the only time in his life, he was thankful to hear it.

Dean couldn't hear much besides the blood whooshing in his ears. He could vaguely hear the harsh panted cries of Castiel next to him but he heard something else too. He heard the cries of a newborn as doctor's lifted a baby up to view, cord still connected, announcing that Castiel had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl and Dean grinned, from ear to ear and he bent down to kiss at the side of Castiel's forehead. Dean almost laughed at how happy he was and by the instructions of the nurses, he even cut the cord and watched as the little baby was wrapped and handed to Castiel.

Castiel hadn't even realized he was crying until the tears poured down his cheeks, but they were from pure joy. Joy because the baby was healthy, and absolutely beautiful, and joy because Dean cut the cord like the baby was his own. He held the baby tight against him and looked at her with love evident in his features, no matter how exhausted and drained he was. "She's beautiful," Castiel muttered to himself. His smile only broadened when he placed his pinkie in the palm of her hand and she instinctively clung to it with her small fist. "What should we name her?"

Dean looked down at the little baby, smiling and brushing off a few tears of his own because she was so small, beautiful and fragile and he just witnessed everything like he was her own father. Her facial features were small, a little button nose, small but plump lips, open in a little wail that was quickly dying down and eyes that were clenched together - Dean couldn't wait till he could see her eyes. He vaguely noticed what the doctors were doing besides them as they helped deal with the after birth and helped clean up. "I don't know Cas... She's your baby... But I think the name Angela suits her." He smiled warmly at Castiel.

"She's /our/ baby," Castiel quickly corrected Dean. He whisked away the faint blonde hairs at the top of her head, his cheeks nearly painful with smiles. "Angela Marie Winchester? I think I like that. Do you want to hold her?" as much as Castiel wanted to hold her tight and never let her go, he figured Dean deserved some time, too.

Dean didn't know what to say when Castiel had handed him Angela, all pink and new and just /there/. He held her close to him, scared that he was going to drop her or something and he constantly reminded himself to hold her head. 'Hold her head Dean, hold it, go on. Yeah, like that, you've got it' He thought to himself and was shocked initially at how light she was and he exhaled. "Wow.. she's... she's amazing, you're amazing Cas.." Dean breathed out and then looked at the little girl again. "Were you the one that was kicking in there? Hey?" He cooed and smiled.

Castiel chuckled softly as he watched the two. The baby's cries dulled down to soft whimpers, but he knew it wouldn't be long until she was crying again, demanding to be fed. "You look good with a baby in your arms," he wearily remarked, before holding his hands out for her again, partially because he felt anxious not having her close. "She's probably hungry, too. Poor girl is so small."

"Some babies are just naturally small, she's full term and she's healthy, that's all that matters." Dean said as he handed the little girl back to him and smiled. He noticed that the doctors and nurses had nearly all left, having finished their job already and slowly leaving the room. "So..." Dean started, having remembered what Castiel said before. "She's our baby? Am I... Am I her father then? Would you like me to be?" He asked, because he wouldn't mind at all, he loved the girl like she was his own and he loved Castiel too.

"I hope that's the case," he concurred, shrugging his gown off his shoulder and lead the baby to his breast, where she happily and hungrily suckled. The feeling was odd, admittedly, but it felt good knowing her needs were being met. "Though, we have to keep in mind that for two months into the pregnancy, I was malnourished." Castiel sadly pointed out, but his smile quickly grew again. "But of course I want you to be the father. I'm giving her your name, after all. I mean- if you want that."

"No.. I mean of course I would love to be!" Dean smiled. "I just didn't want to get ahead of myself." Dean smiled and watched as Castiel nursed his daughter, /their/ daughter. "Even if you were malnourished... She's a fighter... And she's enjoying her food by the looks of it." Dean chuckled quietly. He couldn't get over at how amazing this was because a few hours earlier, both Castiel and himself, didn't have a daughter, they just had each other and now they were a family.

"By the feel of it, too. She's drinking me dry." Castiel chuckled a bit and looked down at her, he small fist resting at his chest while she ate away. He looked back at Dean with tired eyes, but with a smile. "I'm glad you want to be the father. I don't know if I could've raised her by myself, being a first time Omega mother and all." a small blush grew on his cheeks when he spoke again. "And who knows? Maybe if Angela goes smoothly, we could make a baby of our own. Give Angela a little brother or sister."

Dean leaned his head on the railing on the side of the bed and smiled softly. "Yeah... that sounds nice." Dean smiled and he felt like his whole world had been made and that his whole life had been waiting for this moment. He didn't know where he would be at if he had never met Castiel and he didn't know where Castiel would be at if he had never seen him. He didn't want to think about that though because things would have probably ended up bad for Castiel and the unborn Angela. But here they were now, all a family, it's what happens in the present that counts, right?


End file.
